


18's Prime Directive

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: But the guys aren't in the story so who cares, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dominant, F/F, Futanari, Huge Breasts, Huge balls, Minor Netorare, Multi, ball worship, excessive cum, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Android 18 has an issue. Somehow, her body has developed a huge, eternally hard boner and she has no idea how or why. Bulma and Videl might not be able to tell her why she's got it, but they sure as hell can help her out with it.





	18's Prime Directive

Bulma was at a total loss. She had gone over the tests, checked all the records, done everything she could to figure out what the issue that was plaguing Android 18 was, and now the two were left alone in Bulma’s lab, both entirely stumped. “This is just…I’ve never seen anything like this before.” admitted Bulma, “I’ll be frank, I didn’t think it was even possible. It must have something to do with the human and android connection in your body, but what the source of it is, you’ve got me.” Android 18 sighed gruffly. “Yeah well, it’s all well and good to tell me you don’t know why I’ve got it. What the hell am I supposed to do about THIS?”

Android 18 sat on the table, her legs stretched out to the sides to avoid so much as touching the massive cock that had sprouted on her some hours ago. Android 18 was a beautiful blonde babe with a confident smirk and a huge set of soft tits, accompanied by a spankable set of fat asscheeks and long legs. The addition of a fat, veiny, 14-inch cock, half flacid and covered by a head of skin, was not an entirely unpleasant one, but she had no idea how she would explain it to Krillen. The damn thing was nearly as big as her husband himself was!

“I wish I had more to tell you.” Bulma sighed in defeat, “If I were to make an educated guess, it links back to when you got absorbed by Cell. Something in his genetic makeup got mixed in with yours. Since I really don’t know anything about how Cell was created, I don’t really - WOAH!” Bulma cried out in surprise as a fat globule of white cum sprayed from Android 18’s cock, causing the blonde android’s hips to buck. “FUCK!” 18 shouted out, “It just…keeps doing that. How much damn sperm must be in these things?” She glowered at the set of heavy nuts dangling off the table, filled to bursting with what appeared to be sperm, though how it had begun to develop was anyone’s guess.

“Is this…how guys feel ALL the time?” She pondered to herself, “How the hell do any of them get through the day with this thing?” She poked her cock gently, then bit her lip as it twitched in response, “If I had something like this bothering me every day, I don’t think I could focus on anything except fucking some sluts.” Bulma blushed, “18, please. Try and control yourself as best as you can until I can figure something out.” 18 looked up, panting in need to herself. “You can’t just leave me without ANYTHING. This thing is throbbing like it’s alive, it WANTS me to fucking slam into some ripe pussy!” 

Bulma huffed at 18’s vulgar description. “Hey, there’s nothing I can do! I don’t need the smutty dirty talk, alright? If you want to do something about it, maybe you can…you know…” She made a jerking motion with her hand and shrugged. “Masturbate?” questioned Android 18, “I’ve…no idea how. Do I just…stroke it or something?” She moved her hand to grip her bulging cock and winced. Bulma’s eyes shot open. “Hey! Hey hey hey! Not in the lab! Who knows how much you’ve got brewing in there? Hold on, I’m sure I’ve got some gloves and tissues around here, you can go take care of yourself in the bathroom…”

Bulma turned around and bent over to start rooting through some cupboards. Upon doing so, Android 18 caught the sight of Bulma’s thick ass, tightly packed into a set of skinny jeans. The smooth globes of assmeat wiggled enticingly before 18, and she licked her lips. Every fibre of her body was telling that this was a golden opportunity, and her erect cock reached it’s full hardness as the urges began to stir in her head. The calm, reasonable personality of a wife was slowly being eaten away by a more reckless, hungry one, a personality that demanded she start filling up wombs as her biology CLEARLY demanded. It made perfect sense in her pussy-addled mind. Bulma was a woman, a prime example of one. She was beautiful, she was busty, she had a body clearly designed for having kids. So what sense was there in NOT giving her one? None whatsoever. To Android 18, the thought of not pumping a fat load into Bulma’s womb suddenly seemed entirely ridiculous.

The way Bulma was nonchalantly swinging her hips left and right suddenly gave 18 all sorts of ideas on how to deal with this sudden problem, a problem that was seeming more like a solution with each passing second. The ACTUAL problem was that Bulma wasn’t spread legged and naked, with a nice creamy stream of 18’s cum dripping from her well-used pussy. How incredibly rude of her. Didn’t she know that she should be worshiping this massive cock as soon as her pretty blue eyes locked onto it? That she should be busy getting herself addicted to the thick, heady scent of 18’s swollen balls? Android 18 got to her feet, her cock beginning to leak more and more juices out creating a musky smell in the air, one that had 18’s biomechanical body tingling with need.

Bulma herself sniffed the air, the thick odour reaching her own cute button nose. “What…is that smell?” She pondered, “Mmm…is that a new perfume, 18? It’s maybe a bit thick but…I kinda like it!” Bulma squeaked in surprise as a pair of strong hands gripped her waist, and 18 leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Yeah, I kinda like it too. You know what else I like? You, Bulma.” Bulma looked over her shoulder in surprise. “18?! What are you…wait, is that your…” Feeling a thick, hot rod pressed against her tight jeans, Bulma gulped loudly to herself. “Wait…you aren’t planning to…”

Android 18 responded by nibbling on Bulma’s ear, getting a nice gasp from the scientist as 18 began to rub her hand across Bulma’s big ass. “Mmm, all those booksmarts and you didn’t think of the most obvious solution? What do guys do when they have a load to release?” “I…I told you to go masturbate!” Bulma reminded 18 as their hips began to press against each other harder. “No can do. A cock like mine won’t be satisfied with just that. I need something more. I need you.” Bulma was blushing like crazy, her hips wiggling by themselves as the thick musk of 18’s cock started to have a serious effect on her libido. 

“N-no way! I mean, we’re both married women!” Bulma cried out, but the wet stain that was appearing under her jeans sang a different tune. “If you’re married, why aren’t you carrying another kid?” 18 asked, as if it was the most natural thing in the world that a married bitch was constantly pregnant. “Everyone knows thick-assed whores like you need to be constantly blasted with seed, it just makes sense.” Bulma went wide-eyed at such a description. “18, you’ve totally lost your-WOAH!” She cried out as 18 ripped a nicely sized hole in her jeans effortlessly. “Finders keepers.” 18 grinned, “Vegeta clearly isn’t using you to your full potential. Let me.” She rubbed her finger against Bulma’s leaking pussy before taking a taste. 

“No way…w-whatever is wrong with you 18, it’s forced you into a breeding rut!” explained Bulma, “That’s the reason you’ve suddenly turned so…so rough.” “Seems so.” 18 agreed as she moved her arms, locking Bulma’s arms behind her back and leaning down so her own heaving chest pressed against her back, “And it feels damn good too. There’s no way I’m going to let a perfect hole like yours get away!” Bulma looked backwards with wide eyes as Android 18 pressed her steaming hot cocktip against her plump juicy pussy. “Vegeta is gonna flip…” She muttered to herself before 18 began to pry her folds open with her fat bitchbreaker.

Bulma bit her lip, the pleasure coming in fast as 18 pushed into her. Android 18 sighed in hot bliss, her first pussy feeling absolutely divine. Bulma was a haughty firecracker with a rude mouth, but her pussy was absolutely top-tier. Contrary to Bulma’s brash nature, her cunt was like the welcoming housewife she pretended to be, warmly accepting 18’s cock with no resistance, like a hot knife through butter. It was like 18 was created just to be right here, slowly slipping into Bulma’s pussy. “Oh fuck…” gasped 18, “It’s like it was made for me…” 

Bulma clenched her fingers, her arms flat on the cupboard as she moaned in response, watery eyes looking at 18 with an absolute lust in them. The face of the confident scientist who had been researching and examining 18 before had faded into a heated gaze of subservience, the look of a MILF who had gone entirely too long without the brutal pussy-pounding that her body clearly desired. “This is…oh God, 18 this is incredible…” She muttered. 18 responded by moving a hand to push her face down onto the cupboard. “It is, isn’t it? I can’t believe you tried to take this from me. You wanted to steal away my wonderful cock…” Bulma shook her head, “B-but you ASKED me to help you!” 18 grinned maliciously. “Punishment time…”

Android 18 held Bulma’s wrists and wrapped Bulma’s arms around her back. 18’s immense strength made it so Bulma had no escape as the android positioned herself, and began to draw back slowly. Bulma could sense something really big was coming and squirmed around. “H-hey, what are you…” She began to ask before 18 powered forward, SLAMMING into Bulma completely. Bulma’s assmeat rippled from the impact, and her entire pussy was absolutely pounded by the immense android cock buried in her. Bulma arched her back and let out a bestial howl of pleasure, her sensitive cunny cumming as soon as 18’s cockhead slammed into her womb. “Your punishment is to get ADDICTED TO MY FUCKING COCK!” 18 cried out as she began to move backwards to do it all over again.

Fast, meaty slaps rang out across the lab. 18’s robotic thrusting was like a jackhammer. Bulma was lifted off the floor, her legs dangling helplessly as 18 used her flawless womb as a fucktoy, the pleasure of being buried in those silky folds leaving a dumb grin on 18’s face. Bulma’s eyes had rolled backwards, and her mouth made a slutty “O” shape as she howled and moaned like a slut. “OHOHHHHOOO…SHTOOOOP! I REALLY WILL GET ADDICTED! I’LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SHTOP THINKING ABOUT YOUR COOOOOOOCK!” Bulma shouted out, which only made 18’s balls churn all the harder. 

“That’s the point, you dumb fuckdoll.” 18 responded by smacking Bulma’s fat ass, “For someone so smart, you sure can be a dumbass. You’d be better off just forgetting about your science shit and becoming my meat-slave!” Bulma shook her head, trying to get the enticing thought out of her mind. “I CAN’T! I CAN’T! I’M MARRIED! I CAN’T BE YOUR MEAT SLAAAAAVE!” 18 just shrugged. Her new cock had convinced her that the men in her life were entirely pointless. After all, did Vegeta or Krillen have a cock like this? No, so what was the use of them when Android 18 could just fuck every girl on the planet instead?

“Vegeta’s tiny dick can’t please you anymore.” 18 declared confidently. “Admit it, Bulma. You NEED my cock now. You have a new husband, and it’s the fat cockhead kissing your sensitive little womb right now.” Android 18 effortlessly dragged Bulma backwards and lifted her upwards. She was held in a full nelson position, her legs dangling limply to the side as 18’s overly huge cock was pointing upwards with determination. “This pussy is MINE now!” Android 18 informed Bulma of her new place as she began to pump her up and down on her cock. Bulma’s huge tits jiggled up and down as 18 used her like the sexy fuckdoll she now was. “YESSSSSS! IT’S YOURS! I CAN’T SAY NO TO THIS COOOOOOOCK!” Bulma cried out, “IMPREGNATE ME WITH YOUR ANDROID SPERM! CONQUER ME LIKE THE NASTY JIZZ-HEADED CUMHOSE THAT YOU ARE!”

Wrapping her hands around the back of Bulma’s head allowed 18 total and complete control of the position. Bulma’s role in this operation was to try not to pass out as her pussy was rammed with an inhuman force, causing her to orgasm over and over and over again as 18 railed her at fast speed. The meaty CLOPS of her powerful hips ramming mercilessly against fat assmeat were music to the ears of the pussy-conquering android. 18 could feel the rush of sperm building in her newly produced ballsack and had every intention of making sure it fired off deep inside Bulma. “Ahhhhh…shiiiiiit…” 18 hissed out loud, “Is this…cumming? Yeah, yeah! I’M GONNA FUCKING RUIN YOU WITH MY NUT, YOU BLUE-HAIRED BIMBO!” Her toes clenched, her eyes shut tight, Android 18 succumbed to her passions and let out a massive, unrelenting burst of custard thick spunk into Bulma.

*SPLORT* *SQUELCH* The nasty sounds of entirely too much jizz spurting into a fresh womb were music to 18’s ears. She sighed blissfully as she felt the release, the opening of the floodgates. Bulma was still howling as she could feel the blasts of jizz pounding against her vulnerable womb, totally and completely claiming her. Bulma could feel any memory her body had of Vegeta’s cock fading and being replaced by the sheer awesome image of Android 18’s fat, pungent cock dangling before her eyes, filling her every thought.

Her belly began to swell slightly from the sheer thickness and amount of cum being dumped into her, and thick droplets of cock juice splatted onto the lab floor. 18 held Bulma tightly in place, before leaning in and licking her cheek roughly and possessively. “You’re mine…” She whispered into Bulma’s ear. The scientist shuddered in delight as her body accepted this entirely. 18 pulled backwards to remove her cock from Bulma’s plump pussy, fat ropes of chunky android jizz keeping her and Bulma attached as she stared down at her cock. “Interesting.” 18 mused to herself, “Aren’t they supposed to go soft or something?”

Bulma struggled to look over her shoulder, and her eyes went wide as saucers as 18’s cock appeared to be even HARDER than it had been before it had released it’s load. “O-ohhh…” Bulma moaned in both confusion and delight, “M-maybe because of your android body…it doesn’t work like a regular humans?” 18 pondered this for a moment, and then her gaze fell back onto Bulma’s wide, soft ass. “I wonder how many times I can go until it goes soft…” She questioned out loud, reaching forward to start stroking Bulma’s ass. She squeezed possessively and began to move her shaft back into position. “Well Mrs Scientist, shall we experiment?” “Wha-” Bulma began to ask as 18 plunged inside her once more, eliciting a howl of well-fucked bliss. The sloppy sounds of wet flesh smacking and Bulma’s cries of pleasure would ring out in the lab for several more hours to come.

Android 18 didn’t ask for a clean-up blowjob. She didn’t have to. Bulma was hers now, an obedient android cocksleeve bred and claimed by the outrageously huge member that was currently held precariously by Bulma’s soft hands, so a clean-up blowjob was oly natural for the brilliant scientist who got to her knees and started working. Bulma worshiped 18’s shaft with no small amount of cocklust. Her tongue trailed along each vein, getting herself acquainted with the cock she would be slurping on every single day from now.

But Bulma’s cock addiction was far too strong to limit herself to a simple cleaning job. Her desire to feel that monstrous cock pulsing heavily in her slick throat grew and grew with each mouth-watering kiss. What started off as a cleaning suckjob soon became an addict’s pilgrimage, with Bulma eagerly throating herself down to the base, the twitching glans of 18’s cock pumping eagerly down the folds of her throat while 18’s hand stroked at the blue hair bobbing back and forth along her length. 

Android 18 looked down on Bulma as she single-mindedly swallowed down her cock and thought to herself just how blissful the cock-addled scientist looked. Eyes watering and determined, mascara dripping down her soft cheeks, the wet pool of juices beneath her legs indicating her immense orgasmic satisfaction. The fact that she had already fallen so deeply for 18’s dick that she was willing to clog her throat up with the entire length spoke volumes. 18 nodded her head slowly, stroking her blonde hair from her eyes. “I think I understand what I’ve been given this for.” Bulma glanced up in vague interest, mostly still focused on the ultimate task at hand: forcing yet another epic cumload from the perfect cock currently clogging her throat with chunky precum. *SCHHHORP* *SCHLUUUURP* were the only noises Bulma made in response, and those were the only responses 18 cared to hear.

“I think I’ve been given this amazing cock for a good reason. It’s clear you humans have been saddled with inferior men, just like I was. It’s time I showed each and every one of you what a true mate looks like.” Bulma moaned in delight at 18’s proclamation, her hands moving in a corkscrew motion along the curved cockflesh. 18 sighed blissfully as Bulma moved backwards to let the shaft drop out of her throat, her mouth dripping with slobber and precum, and dived forward to bury her pretty face in 18’s expansive nutsack. She continued to stroke the slippery length of cockmeat while her ruby lips worked their magic below.

Bulma lathered 18’s balls like a woman possessed, using the wetness of her own mouth to douse the hefty cum orbs in a rich layer of slobber. 18 relished the feeling, and Bulma would continue to alternate between throat-locking herself on 18’s cock, then moving downwards and using the mixed concoction of juices to grease up the jizz-laden cumbags between her legs. Each time Bulma pressed her mouth against the leathery ballsack, she would inhale deeply, shivering in delight as 18’s rancid ballscent filled her nose and ruined her for other cocks just a little more each time. 

The insane heft and weight of 18’s balls was a marvel, and Bulma couldn’t help but gawk in awe as she lifted each one in her hand. “Where are you even producing this much creamy, rich nutsauce?” Bulma questioned to herself mostly, “Prize horses would be jealous at their weight. You have enough thick, chewy jizz for me and my mom and the entire lab upstairs!” “Maybe I should go introduce myself then.” wondered 18 to herself, “Now that I think about it, doesn’t your mom live nearby too? Always thought she was a real MILF.”

“Mmmm, I can’t even imagine anyone turning you down…” Bulma sighed blissfully, so throughly cock-claimed that even the thought of Android 18 ruining her own mom didn’t slow her worship down, “I don’t know why you ACTUALLY have this epic beast, but I don’t care anymore. You should go show everyone what they’re missing out on. I’ll keep working in the lab.” 18 raised an eyebrow, “What will you be working on? You don’t intend to try and take this from me, do you?” Bulma looked up with shining eyes. “What, you gonna punish me again if I say yes?” 18 grinned, “Nice try. You’ll have to wait your turn.” Bulma pouted cutely, “I swear, I’m gonna find a way to make sure this thing NEVER goes away! I can’t say goodbye to my new husband so soon, can I?” Nodding in agreement, 18 rubbed her chin in thought. “This reminds me…Videl was complaining to me about something before. Something about Gohan being too focused on his training to tend to her needs?” 

18 grabbed Bulma’s head and pressed her forward, forcing her face into her lathered-up nuts with a contented sigh. “Seems like a good place to start, yeah?” She asked innocently, knowing full well Bulma was unable to respond with her mouth so eagerly focused on slurping and sucking on the fat nuts before her eyes. 18 chuckled and allowed Bulma to work up a fresh new load, one that was prepared for a certain spunky martial artist.

Videl was pissed. Very pissed. And when Videl was pissed, she would work it off by smashing up wooden practice dummies by the bucketful. This is where Android 18 found her next target, furiously beating down sparring dummies with no small amount of frustration. 18’s eyes took in Videl. Her flimsy white shirt waving around so fast she could easily catch glimpses of her sports bra underneath, toned muscles in her thighs perfect for wrapping around waists, and the most meaty part of her, a nice full ass barely concealed by a set of sweaty tight shorts. 18 licked her lips as she watched Videl’s ass bounce around, squeezed into those constricting shorts just perfectly. You would almost think she was wearing them just for her…

“Someone’s in a bad mood.” 18 called out, getting Videl’s attention. Videl stopped in her tracks and turned to see 18. She was stood behind a stone wall watching Videl practicing outside, so all Videl saw was 18 smirking at her, though she did get a very good sight of 18’s huge tits hanging down from her loose shirt that made her gulp. “18! Heya! How are you doing?” Videl asked, walking over. 18 smirked at her, “Better than you apparently. What’s got you so worked up?” Videl huffed with an audible groan. “18, you won’t BELIEVE this. That dumbass Gohan totally forgot our date because he was out studying again! Can you believe it? What sort of moron forgets he’s got a date with his own girlfriend for something like STUDYING? He can do that whenever! We’re in university now, we can study LATER!”

18 could not believe her luck. She could already see the path to getting into Videl’s pants, and Gohan had practically shown it to her himself. Was it just a lucky break? Or was it really Android 18’s new purpose to skullfuck pretty girls into cock-addicted cum-snorting ball-worshiping dickslaves? 18 knew it was the former, but happily pretended it was the latter. “You’re kidding me, right? He stood YOU up? He stood up the most gorgeous goddamn girl in Satan City for books?” Videl blushed and giggled, “Aww, you don’t have to go that far…” She rubbed the back of her head shyly. “No, I’m serious. Any guy in the city would skip out on their own damn wedding to spend a night with you. Hell, most girls would too.” 

Videl was bright red now, unable to process 18’s compliments. “Oh jeez, you’re really praising me too much…” She stuck out her tongue out cutely. 18 saw her moment. “In fact…” She whispered huskily, her hand slowly snaking up to cup Videl’s chin, “There are some girls right here who would do ANYTHING to spend a night with you…” Videl seemed to freeze in place, like a rabbit in the sultry headlights of the intensely seductive android. “Wha-wha-wha…” Videl babbled, her soft lips looking so very, very inviting right now. So of course, with no scruples or inhibitions whatsoever, Android 18 leaned in and gave Videl a very deep, very passionate kiss.

Videl’s eyes went wide as 18’s tongue dove into her mouth. There was nothing stopping her from jumping backwards and getting away from this…but something in her head was questioning why she would want to? Not with a kiss this…amazing. It was like what she and Gohan had been doing was just playing pretend like a couple of kids. The kiss Android 18 was giving her…this was a PROPER kiss, and something deep in Videl’s core wanted her to keep going and never, ever stop.

18 was over the wall before Videl even realized what was going on, allowing her to more closely hold the lithe martial artist in her arms, and kiss her so deeply that her head swam around. The much stronger 18 used not a single bit of strength. She didn’t need to. Why would she ever want to FORCE one of these gorgeous, beautiful women into this? Not when it was so much more fun to show them what they were missing, and offer them more? To that end, she lifted Videl up gently as she sat down on the wall. Videl was placed so she was sitting in 18’s lap, her legs instinctively wrapping around 18’s waist as Videl herself started initiating the kiss, smooching 18 with a clumsy but intensely eager technique. Videl’s kissing froze the second she felt an odd twitch between her legs.

“18…w-what is…” Videl was about to ask as 18 put a finger to her lips. “Shhhh…just let me.” 18 demanded gently, and began to shift her hips back and forth. Videl bit her lip, gasping in pleasure as the strange warm log between her legs moved back and forth. “Oh my…christ…” Videl was enraptured, delighting in the feeling of what could certainly NOT be a massive veiny cock under her. After all, dicks didn’t get THIS big, she told herself. She had seen Gohan’s and it was NOTHING like this! There was just no way it could be the same thing…but damn, if it didn’t feel real good to grind against.

Juices flowed out of Videl’s tight shorts like a waterfall. 18 chuckled to herself, and stopped moving. Videl kept grinding back and forth, either not knowing 18 had stopped or not caring at all, focused only on her own pleasure. “About time too.” 18 thought to herself, “Don’t worry, Videl. You won’t have to worry about going unsatisfied anymore. I’ll make sure of that personally.” “18, what IS that?” Videl asked with heated breaths. 18 chuckled, stroking Videl’s hair gently while her other hand reached down to start lightly stroking her full ass. “What do you think it is?” Videl looked nervously into 18’s eyes, biting her bottom lip cutely. “There’s no way that’s your…penis? Did you always have one?”

18 looked at Videl with a clear gaze, right into her eyes. “Get down on your knees, Videl, and find out.” This wasn’t a gentle suggestion, this was a command. Videl’s body was moving off 18’s lap within seconds, her mind not even fully registering that she was doing exactly as she was told, something Videl made a point of never doing. How could she keep her tough exterior when she was crouching down on her knees, hand pawing gentling at the obscene bulge staring her in the face? Her eyes were like pinpricks as they locked onto the twitching, vulgar lump of cockmeat somehow hidden in Android 18’s tight denim skirt.

“This is…a joke, yeah?” Videl asked, her eyes not moving at all. “Just a prank you’re playing on me because you know I’ve been so pent up lately? You’ve stuffed something in here. Something warm…and throbbing…and you’re gonna laugh at me when I pull it out expecting some kind of nasty, gross, monster cock?” 18 shrugged to herself, “There’s really only way to find out, and I’m not gonna do it for you, princess.” Videl gulped, and began to tug at 18’s skirt hem slowly. This resulted in a wonderous, life-changing second where 18’s cock flopped out of it’s tight confines and landed with an audible slap across Videl’s stunned face.

Time seemed to freeze as the warmth, weight and smell all soaked into Videl. She could scarcely believe what was currently taking residence across her face, easily stretching from her chin well past her forehead, was a cock. But it totally was! The rank, pungent scent, the steaming heat, the finger-thick veins. This was a cock! A REAL cock! Not like Gohan’s puny thing, this was the sort of cock that Videl had secretly dreamed about when she lay awake at night, finger-fucking herself over and over while watching horse-hung pornstars, wishing she could be the meatsleeve those insane dicks were slamming into. And now…now she could be. No, scratch that. From the grin on Android 18’s face, there was no COULD involved. She WOULD be.

18 didn’t even speak. She simply placed a hand on the back of Videl’s hair and pushed the dark haired beauty forward. Inches of fat cockmeat slithered along her shoulder like a snake until Videl was pushed firmly against 18’s balls. Her nose began to twitch as the thick scent intruded into her nostrils. Her eyes struggled not to roll backwards at the odour. Her mouth went agape, which only made the sweaty taste of 18’s nutsack all the thicker. It was so insanely raw and meaty, it was hard to believe it was a scent any person could make. It was more like a wild beast than a human…or android, in this case. This nasty, huge, mutant cock was just insane, how did 18 go about her day without dragging some poor slut away and forcing her to drain her balls dry? Wait…maybe she did, and maybe SHE was the slut being dragged away today? 

“Get right up in there.” 18 demanded. “Use your tongue, lather them up. Bulma was there before you, so you’ll probably get a good taste of her too.” Ahh, Videl thought to herself, Bulma’s been claimed by this too? That makes sense. Videl kind of figured that every woman she knew would be the same eventually. It seemed impossible, sniffing this intense musk, that 18 could be satisfied with just two girls. Videl’s wet tongue hesitantly came out to give 18’s nuts a small lick, just a taste. She swallowed, accepting the taste into her mouth, then breathed for a seconds to catch her breath. Then she dived in. Any inhibitions gone, Videl began to openly smother her face in the leathery ballsack, her tongue working wildly, eager to leave her mark on 18 as Bulma clearly had. 18 groaned in pleasure and leaned backwards, her legs spread out wide as the cute brawler worshiped her cum-laden orbs with a single minded fervor. 

“Sho good…sho tasty…” Videl mumbled to herself, slurring her words as her mouth was focused on an entirely different task. “More…more…” “Broken already, huh?” 18 chuckled dryly, “Good. Why even bother pretending? You were born to slurp at my fat fucking nuts, and now you’ve found your place. Has all that spunk and fire drained out of you so fast?” Videl glared upwards, “S-shut up! I just…*mwah*…I just have to…*smooch*…have to drain your fucking balls dry. Then this thick, nasty scent of cum and sweat will go away, and I’ll have…*kiss*…won!” Android 18 responded by stroking Videl’s hair while her other hand lightly smacked her cock against her face. “Yeah, yeah, I don’t stand a chance.” 18 chuckled. Android 18 lamented the time in her life she’d spent not wielding such an impressive length of fuckmeat. She had soooo much to catch up on.

Videl slurped as much of each ball into her mouth, soaking it in spittle and slobber, as it drooled down her chin. She responded pragmatically by lifting her shirt off and tossing it away, exposing her tits to 18’s hungry gaze. “Gag yourself on my cock.” 18 demanded, “Then spit on your tits.” Videl blinked in confusion. “H-huh? Why do you-AH!” 18 responded by smacking her face a little harder with her cock. Not painfully at all, but certainly enough of an impact to give Videl the impression 18 was TELLING her to, not ASKING. Videl moved backwards and latched her small mouth around the apple-sized cockhead, gagging herself as much as possible. The sheer size of 18’s dick made a proper blowjob difficult, but Videl struggled against her impressive foe and managed to fit the entire head into her mouth. She slobbered and slurped, wet gagging noises sounding out as spit and precum burst from Videl’s nose. She was entirely stuffed, but 18’s demand kept her in place.

After enough had filled her mouth, Videl pulled backwards. She swirled the concoction around in her mouth before spitting dirtily over her tits, rubbing the wet self-made lotion over them. She gasped as her sensitive nipples were coated in spit, and she couldn’t resist giving them a light squeeze. “That feels so nice…” She muttered to herself. 18 nodded, “Looks damn good too. Yeah, I think that’s all the incentive I need.” “You like these?” Videl smiled a little at 18’s praise. “They…aren’t as big as yours though, not by a long shit.” 18 stood up to her full height, Videl gazing up at the iron-hard cock dangling out from her before suddenly all she could see was the sky. “Doesn’t matter what you think. I love ‘em. Think I’ll take them.” 

Android 18 pushed Videl onto her back and grabbed her ankles. Videl’s slim body was flexible and could easily be contorted into the position 18 had in mind; a Mating Press. She effortlessly pressed herself against Videl’s plump pussy, drooling with anticipation, and began idly pumping backwards and forwards along the slit still entrapped in her tight shorts. Videl moaned and writhed as the pleasure of her cunt getting stroked made her toes curl. “I bet Gohan doesn’t take much time to please you, huh?” 18 pondered, “I think you should be MY girlfriend instead. Does that sound good to you?” Videl arched her back and squealed out loud as a heavy orgasm hit her. She looked at 18 with watery, desperate eyes. “Y-yeah…that shounds good…I think…I think I wanna be your girlfriend, 18…”

Reaching downwards quickly, 18 tore apart Videl’s shorts. Her wet, juicy pussy was exposed to the air, and 18 licked her lips. “I’m rough with my girlfriends, but I think you already knew that. I think you’ll like it too.” She began to press her drooling cocktip against Videl, then pumped forward. Videl’s eyes went wide and she let out a blissful scream, spread open with more force than she had ever been before. This was what she had been dreaming of for so long! A proper, brutal FUCK! Not making love, not having sex, nothing as corny as a date on the damn beach. Videl had LONGED to be FUCKED and used up like a jizz-soaked onahole. Gohan had never given her what she needed, so she’d found someone who would! 

“USE ME! FUCKING BREAK ME! DUMP YOUR CUM IN MY PUSSY AND LEAVE ME A JIZZ-STAINED MESS!” Videl cried out. 18 grinned at her sudden change. “All in due time, fuck-sleeve. You’ll get fucked the way I want, and then you’ll beg for more.” She began to move her hips, wet claps of flesh on flesh as she held Videl’s ankles in place, powering down on her from above. She dived in, grabbing Videl’s wrists instead as Videl wrapped her toned legs around 18’s slim waist, holding her as best she could. 18’s thrusting dragged Videl around like a ragdoll, and she absolutely adored. The feeling of being used by a strong, powerful mate…it sent Videl’s warrior instincts wild. Videl’s transformation into a cum-drenched sperm-pig was going so very, very well.

“HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!” Videl cried out. 18 was impressed. This girl was in DESPERATE need of a seriously rough pounding. Well, there was no one in the world better equipped to give it to her. “Cocky little bitch, you want to boss ME around?” 18 glowered at Videl, “Who gave you the right to make demands? You wanna get fucked harder, you fucking BEG FOR IT!” “I WILL! I’LL BEG! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RUIN MY PUSSY WITH YOUR THICK ANDROID COCK! I’LL BE SUCH A GOOD LITTLE CUMDUMP, I’LL TAKE IN EVERY LAST DROP!” “Better.” 18 replied, and moved once again to wrap her hands around Videl’s head. This gave her the perfect position to REALLY get to work.

*PLAP* *PLAP* *PLAP* Anyone nearby would wonder what was going on with the wet, slapping noises of flesh on flesh could be heard all over. Not to mention the desperate howls and cries of the well-fucked Videl. Anyone nearby would doubtlessly get an instant erection just from the sounds and smells coming from the rutting pair, and all those boners would be mere mockeries of what a cock SHOULD be. Android 18 wielded a real weapon, and she was delighting in using it to give Videl exactly what she, and every other woman, really needed.

“FUCKFUCKFUCK FUCK ME FUCK MEEEEEE!” Videl cried out, “I WANNA BE YOUR CUMPET SO MUCH! PLEASE KNOCK ME THE FUCK UUUUUUUUUUP!” Android 18 began panting, driven by her insane lust and need. “Dirty talking little slut! You really know how to get a stud worked up, huh? That look on your face is gonna make sure I don’t go soft for the entire evening!” A cruel tease to make knowing full well her cock wasn’t going to go sot no matter how much filthy language Videl regailed her with.

18’s heavy thrusts ravished Videl, doing to her what so many men had only dreamed of; taking her firey, pouty personality and cock-forming her into a lusty, cum-addicted slutwife. 18’s wild eyes began to fade into orgasmic bliss, a look of delight on her face as her jizz-bloated balls began to rise up. She didn’t warn Videl the first shot was coming. There was no need. Videl would ALWAYS be ready to accept a fat, chunky, white load from 18 at any time.

Videl quietly moaned and mewled to herself, her fingers clenched tightly around Android 18, not that she could really feel any pain from Videl’s strong grip. Her face was contorted into bliss as the sounds of 18’s cock unloading streaks of cum into her could be heard around the field. The amount was way too much for Videl’s womb to hold, but her tight pussy worked as hard as possible to hold in every beloved drop. 18 sighed in hot ecstasy as her over-filled sperm bags emptied out into her willing fuck pet. Videl wrapped herself tighter around 18, whispering sweetly into her ear about how she would take care of every single boner 18 ever got, like a good little whore. 18 pushed backwards, her cock gripped in her hand as she began to stroke arcing shots of thick spunk all across Videl’s sweaty form.

Videl was left a panting, fucked-out mess. Her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath, and her eyes were dull from exhaustion and pleasure. A part deep in her core was so supremely satisfied that it was contemplating spreading her legs wide and begging 18 to keep going. Another part of her in her head wondered what the hell had just happened? Was Videl REALLY that much of a slut? Just a cumrag for big dicked androids to use and discard like matted toilet paper? She had to take action. She had to tell Android 18 “Well, thanks for claiming me as your personal bitch, but I’m gonna just head on home to Gohan and forget that every single vein on your cock fits like a glove in my dripping pussy. I’ll just totally blank out the intense, mind-breaking orgasms you gave me without even trying!”

While she was poorly attempting to convince herself she was going to do that, 18 grabbed her ankles. Videl glanced over in surprise, only to see that 18’s glistening cock, soaked with jizz and Videl juices, was even HARDER than it was before! “W-wait, cocks can stay hard after cumming?” babbled Videl. 18 just shook her head with a sigh. “You have SO much to learn, Videl. And here comes Lesson 2. My cock doesn’t go soft, and you belong to ME.” 

The idea that 18’s android shaft was designed to simply never go soft, never go dry, and never stop fucking, was the final straw for Videl. The voice in her head shrugged and went down to join the voice in her guts, celebrating Videl’s new place as Android 18’s fucktoy.

“Yeah, just a girls night out.” Android 18 spoke on the phone, “Just me and a couple of the girls getting the chance to relax without you guys making a mess of things.” The muffled voice of Gohan spoke on the other end, “Why didn’t she tell you herself? Well, she’s got her hands a little full right now.” Some more muffled speaking sounded off while 18 just rolled her eyes. “Yeah, uhh, you’re breaking up. Later.” She cut Gohan off and sighed wearily. “What a dork.” came a different voice, “How’d you put up with him for so long?” “How did YOU put up with Vegeta for so long?” 18 gazed down at the two ladies between her legs. “Girls, you wanna take your aggression out on something, take it out on me. I like it.”

18 had returned to Kame House. No one was home at the time and frankly she didn’t care if anyone was. Anyone who walked in would get a damn good eyeful of what was in store for every cute girl in the city, especially if it was Krillen. The two girls had dressed up into something much more comfortable and easy on the eyes for 18. Bulma was dressed in the full regalia of a bunny suit, but clearly one a size too small. Bulma’s thick thighs were squeezed into stockings and her large bust barely fit into the tight black bustier. She wore a cute set of rabbit ears on her head and a red bow tie. She had adorned her full lips with a red lipstick and was gazing up at 18 lovingly, one hand gently stroking her leg. 

Videl had dressed up in a provocative schoolgirl outfit, one that was clearly designed to be worn by some ill-tempered student who needed to have all the rudeness skull-fucked out of her, which described Videl pretty well. A short chequered skirt with a white shirt tied at the waist, with the top buttons undone to show off her tits. She wore her hair in long pigtails that were just the right length for grabbing onto from behind, which 18 instantly began to think of when she saw the adorable slut dolled up like a bratty bimbo. She wore glossy pink lipstick and her eyes were focused right on 18’s twitching shaft that was sticking upwards as hard as ever between her legs.

The two girls sat on either side, and had spent the last hour coaxing rope after rope of jizz from Android 18, who hadn’t even so much as considered going soft. It would seem that her boast was true. Android 18’s cock didn’t go soft unless she willed it to. This discovery had pleased all three of the girls, and now Bulma and Videl were competing to see who could swallow the most cock down their tight throats. The lipstick the girls wore not only made clear what parts of 18’s body had been lovingly kissed all over, with kiss marks smothered liberally across her bucking cock and swollen balls, but also made judging how far each girl had throated themselves on 18’s cock much easier. Frankly, it seemed like the experienced Bulma had this challenge in hand.

Videl dived forward, once more attempting to reach that beautiful point where nose would press against 18’s pelvis, but could only get halfway there. “Fufufu…” Bulma chuckled, “Your personal best! Inch by inch, she’s learning how to please a cock.” “Bulma…h-how are you so good at this?” asked Videl in heavy breaths. “Isn’t that obvious?” 18 jumped in, “Bulma’s a big-titted cockslut, and she has been this whole time. She’s just never had the perfect outlet for her lust till now.” Bulma grinned and responded with a sloppy kiss right on 18’s leaking cock head. “Exactly. I don’t want to be the wife of some rutting Saiyan anymore, pumping out watery jizz after a couple of limp thrusts. I was born to be a size-queen cockwhore. It’s in my instincts to drain nuts and swallow jizz!”

Bulma leered at Videl with a wanton gaze. “It’ll be yours too once 18’s trained you well enough. Now, let’s get you back down there…” She grabbed Videl’s head and scooted around her back, pressing her big tits against Videl’s toned back and pushing forward. Videl began to swallow down cockmeat inch by inch, gagging noises emanating from her tight throat as Bulma leaned in to press her own soft cheek against hers. “She looks so yummy like this. How did that dumb kid not ditch the books and devote himself to breeding this eager little bitch?” 18 shrugged, and her cock throbbed in Videl’s throat. “His loss, my gain. I’m not gonna make the same mistake. Though, come to think of it, I don’t even know if my jizz can get people pregnant.” “One way to find out.” Bulma licked Videl’s cheek, moving a hand to rub her stomach with lewd thoughts roiling through her head.

Videl reached the point where she had bottomed out before. Her gargling splutters and gags were loud and desperate as her tight throat was absolutely clogged up with precum and cock. Her small nose inhaled heavily, the only way to breath with such a gargantuan rod pounded her throat, but each sniff forced more and more greasy cock-musk into her head, corrupting the beautiful girl all the more. “A little more, a little more.” Bulma egged her on, “Trust me, we’re going to get the entire thing in you, one way or another.” Bulma whispered in Videl’s ear, “It doesn’t have to be your mouth, you know. 18’s been staring at your ass this whole time…” Videl gulped around the cock in her mouth, the thoughts of this beast tearing into her virgin asshole both terrifying and exciting her. Her ass twitched in response, her own slutty body preparing itself for a full-on brutal ass-pounding before her mind had accepted it. 

But as 18 leaned backwards, basking in the cock worship of her beloved conquests, wondering to herself who would be her next tryst, she idly looked down at Bulma’s ass adorned in her tight bunny suit and shaking back and forth while she eagerly pushed Videl’s face further along. Bulma’s words had struck a chord, but it wasn’t Videl’s tight puckered asshole that 18 was suddenly interested in. “Hmm. Alright, move back.” She ordered the two between her legs. Videl looked wide-eyed in concern while Bulma looked surprised. “Oh dear, is she not to your liking?” “Not at all, she makes a damn good cock-warmer. It’s just I’m in the mood for something else now.”

Bulma licked her lips and practically pushed Videl away, wanting to monopolize her ass-obsessed android. “Ohh, what’s on your mind? Did you decide you’d rather get ME pregnant instead of the young girl? Such a deviant, but if you absolutely insist…” 18 grabbed Bulma’s rabbit ears and tugged her. Bulma squeaked in surprise but crawled along willingly until she was pushed up against a table. She tugged the soft fabric of the bunny suit aside while Bulma shook her ass provocatively. “Come on, do it! Such a big, bad stud, going around impregnating wives like this! You’re such a nasty brute, even more mean than you were when we first met you! But the thing is…I like nasty, rude thugs like that. I love them. I love it when a fat-cocked piece of shit takes whatever they want from me and doesn’t even bother to ask. It’s why I married Vegeta, but he’s hardly up to the task…not like you clearly are. <3”

“You talk too damn much.” 18 responded. She placed her leaking cocktip against Bulma’s asshole, and before the wide-eyed scientist could say a word, 18 was plunging deep into her depths. Bulma’s back arched heavily and her head snapped backwards as her ass was rammed full of cockmeat, inch by inch. 18 bit her lip as Bulma’s meaty ass resisted its oversized intruder, but 18 didn’t give a shit. This ass belonged to her, so it would open up if it was told to. After a straining push, Bulma’s ass decided to embrace its position, and 18 found herself sliding deep into Bulma’s depths with barely any resistance. “Much better.” 18 chuckled, smacking Bulma’s huge ass with authority.

“OHHH! OHH!” Bulma groaned out in disbelief as inch after mighty inch slid into her. Unlike Videl, Bulma was no anal virgin, but never before had anything so truly monstrous slammed into her like this! The initial fear Bulma held that she would be split in two soon faded away, and in its place was pure primal pleasure. Bulma felt her very core being pounded mercilessly by Android 18’s meaty cock and howled like a beast, her place as 18’s perfect semen-slupring anal whore well and truly cemented.

“Yesssssss! Fuck YES! Put me in the fucking dirt and use me like a cumrag, you fucking horse-dicked mechanical BEAST!” Bulma babbled in bliss as 18 shifted her position to push the blue-haired bimbo’s face downwards, straddling her like a wild animal and squatting to grip her wide hips. The wet slaps of flesh on flesh sang in Videl’s ears as she watched awe-struck, her fingers moving to fingerfuck herself without her even realizing it. But Videl’s mouth was useful for far more than just gaping in surprise, and 18 turned around to address her. “Don’t just kneel there gawking. Make yourself useful!”

Videl found herself situated between Bulma and 18 as the android continued her dominant thrusting. As 18’s fat length pounded into Bulma’s ass, her greasy balls slapped against Videl’s face. It was an incredibly humiliating place for a girl to be, used as nothing more than cushioning so 18’s nuts had a soft place to smack into. Only an absolute submissive fuck-slave would ever accept their place like this. It would take a totally cock-claimed bitch of a person to gladly position themselves in such a degrading place!

Videl, naturally, began to kiss 18’s balls each time they moved forward to slap her face. She left kissy marks all over the pungent seed-sacks that left her pretty face soiled in ballsweat with each brutal stab into Bulma’s ass. Bulma’s pussy juices dripped downwards onto Videl’s face, which she eagerly lapped up with her quick tongue while 18 relished in the sight. “You learn fast, Videl.” 18 praised her fuck-toy, “Keep this up and I might be tempted to break your asshole in after all.” “Humph…” Videl scoffed cutely, “I can take whatever your big horse cock throws at me!” Bulma was moaning and gasping, but the conversation caught her ears. “18…y-you can’t! You haven’t finished claiming my ass yet! Please! I swear, I can move my fat ass way better than some inexperienced young bitch can!” She began to twerk her hips faster and faster, causing 18 to wince in sensitive pleasure. 

Videl frowned at Bulma’s comments. “Young bitch, huh?” She asked crossly, “I think the hag bucking her hips like a breeding mare should be more mindful of herself!” With that, Videl moved her head backwards to dart her tongue into Bulma’s soaked pussy, intent on driving the blue haired MILF into even wilder fits of passion. She did so almost too easily, Bulma’s switch being hit so hard she let out a heated cry and came on Videl’s face within the first few licks. “OHHHOHOO! SO GOOD! EAT MY PUSSY, YOU PIG-TAILED LITTLE CUNTWHORE!”

18 felt the familiar churning of ball batter in her balls and grunted with need. “Fuuuuuck…” She let out a long drawn out hiss as her jizz began to rocket through the long path from her nuts to her cocktip and out deep into the reaches of Bulma’s ass. Bulma cried out in absolute ass-bliss as a jet of thick jizz burst out into her, a wide spray of seed splattering the entire household and coated Videl’s shocked face with steaming ropes of nut cream, which she eagerly began to scoop into her mouth. 18’s abundant load didn’t stop as more and more wet gurgles of seed exploded into Bulma, eliciting yet more throaty howls from Bulma. 

Android 18 grabbed Bulma’s hips and tossed her to the ground with a single movement. Following that, she threw Videl down on top of her. The two girls lay on top of each, sperm soaked bodies stacked with their tits smooshed together, as Android 18 fisted her cock furiously. She began to spray out yet more loads of thick jizz, coating the two girls in even more layers. The excessive spray totally ruined Kame House, making it clear to anyone and everyone that an orgy of absolute blinding proportions had took place here. Yet at first sight, you would assume an entire army of horned up young stallions had taken over, not just one single satisfied Android looking down on Videl and Bulma with a smile.

And of course, as was always the case, Android 18 did not want to go soft. So she didn’t. Her cock remained hard as steel, her robotic body supplying her with an endless stream of fresh cum to soak yet more eager pussies. As she grinned like a wild wolf as the exhausted Videl and Bulma lay breathing heavily on top of each other, she remembered that Krillen had told her Goku was going to be out training for a whole week.

A fresh dollop of jizz burst from 18’s gargantuan shaft as she licked her lips. “No time for sleeping, you two. We’ve got even more lonely housewives to meet. There’s just so much left for me to do.” She chuckled to herself as Videl and Bulma looked upwards with lust flaring in their eyes. Android 18’s work had only just begun.


End file.
